


In Retrospect...

by Quinis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightwing's not in a good headspace, Post-Season 2, Self-Harm, Time Travel, Wally's gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinis/pseuds/Quinis
Summary: While trying to kidnap Tim Drake, a bunch of amateurs with fancy gadgets end up sending Tim, Damian and Jason Todd into the past. They appear where Tim was - which just happened to be a Team meeting on the Watchtower.But something seems to be off with Nightwing. Is it just that Wally's missing? Or something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So, Liveandletrain prompted me for some Jason/Tim/Damian falling into Young Justice right after the events of invasion. Some discussion lead to a longer story than just that so here's the first chapter where the boys appear in Young Justice and are not very secret about their identities (Yes, we're totally rich kids who can be ransomed for money).

 

**Chapter 1**

* * *

The Zeta announced his arrival. He gave the team a couple of minutes to adjust to his appearance before he walked into the large room. Outside the large windows he could observe space and the Earth. With the cave destroyed because of Dick's scheming, the Justice League had decided to share the Watchtower with the team.

Nightwing had yet to decide if this was a good thing or not. However, he was here for a reason. He just had to check the progress Batman was making on coming home from the trial and then leave. A simple in and out.

It was never simple. The team, instead of leaving, seems to all gather where he wanted to be. They only gave him quick, disgusted glances before continuing their conversations in quite tones.

"Nightwing," Robin greeted him quietly. Nightwing gave his little brother a small smile. He knew Robin found it difficult to be around him after everything. He was selfish and appreciated the little bit of attention Robin gave him. The kid was too nice.

"Why haven't we removed him yet?" Lagoon Boy commented to Blue Beetle.

"That's not nice," Blue Beetle said. "Nightwing was a foundering member."

"So? That doesn't give him permission to walk around like he owns the place. Especially when he has no place in this team."

Robin frowned at them but was too timid to say anything. Lagoon Boy was free to think what he wanted. Robin knew however, that Nightwing was the best. He deserved to be here the most.

"Nightwing," Batgirl greeted sadly. She had noticed the change in Nightwing's demeanour over the past few weeks. She knew he was morning the loss of his best friend.

"Batgirl," Nightwing responded icily. Three days until the League was back. Until Batman was back. He would have to tell Batman all about his screw ups.

* * *

Before anyone else could say anything else, the room shuddered. Robin instantly had a weapon in hand, moving closer to Batgirl and Nightwing. Bart, now Kid Flash, was a second behind him, blurring across the room to stand just behind Robin. Beast Boy shuddered and turned into a wolf, growling at the empty air.

The empty air warped into a whirlpool.

"What is that?" Lagoon Boy asked.

"Stay on your guard," Kaldur responded, stepping closer to the other Atlantean. Everyone was on guard. Things had only just started settling down after Wally vanished, presumed dead after the events of the invasion a few weeks ago.

Tigress stepped forward with Black Canary right beside her. They were the two standing the closest as three figures came tumbling out of the distortion.

The biggest one landed on top of a skinny young man while a kid dropped into a roll, stopping at Black Canary's feet in a crouch.

"Ow," the young man moaned, shoving the big guy off and pulling himself to his feet. He held his head in pain.

"You're useless, the both of you," the kid said, pulling out a knife and glaring at Black Canary.

"Who are you?" Black Canary demanded to know, arms held at her side but ready to attack. "And how did you get in here?"

"Here?" the big guy questioned, looking around. He cursed. "We're on the Watchtower. Great."

Tigress frowned and stepped forward. She bent a little and shoved her face right up close to the young man, who stumbled back a little.

"You look like Timothy Drake," she said.

"What?" Robin questioned, looking at the young man. He could be him... if he was older and had neater hair.

"That's because he is. And he's Damian and I'm none of ya business," the big guy said, shoving Tim back and stepping between him and Tigress.

She just glared back, hands on her hips.

"How did you get here?" Black Canary demanded to know again.

Damian clicked his tongue and turned to Tim. "Well? Get us out of here?"

Tim ignored Black Canary's question and turned to himself. As his gaze travelled up and down, Robin felt himself blush a little under the scrutiny. Did his future self think him stupid? Did he hope to forget this time as Robin?

"I think I know which time this is," Tim said. "2016, correct?"

Robin nodded, looking awed.

"Oh, please," the big man said, waving a dismissive hand in Tim's direction. "We're surrounded by computers. It's hardly impressive that you managed to pull a date of one. Or off Tigress' presence here."

"Just the team's presence in general," Tim countered. "After all, the only time we were in the watchtower was in 2016."

Damian snorted and did some impressive flips with his knife. No one could tell if he was trying to be intimidating or if he was just bored.

"How did you get here?" Black Canary demanded to know again.

"They look well off," Lagoon Boy. "Like those rich people from cartoons."

"Cartoons?" the big guy seemed offended by that. "Whatever." He grabbed Damian by the wrist before he could slice Black Canary. "Be good brat."

"Quiet, Todd! I'll do as I like. These children are hardly League material and if she defends them, then I'll defeat her."

"Whatever brat," Todd said, rolling his eyes. Robin and Batgirl shared a baffled look. They both noticed his resemblance in appearance and level of patience to their deceased friend.

Tim started to explain, hoping to keep them from putting the pieces together. "We were in Gotham, at a gala of Bruce Wayne's when the ground opened up-"

"More like, some criminals got their hands on some fancy toys and thought using them on the 'heir to the Wayne fortune' would achieve something," Todd interrupted, pointing a thumb in Tim's direction.

"Anyway, I happened to be standing near Damian-"

"And both of you stood there like statues as you got sucked in."

"Shut up. At least I didn't get sucked in because a ten year old grabbed my jacket."

Jason adjusted his jacket self-consciously. "Sorry I was standing near you, then. Now we're stuck here."

"Could you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Making commments. No one cares about your commentary."

"Please, my commentary is the most entertaining thing about that story. Everything else is just another Monday."

"It was Saturday night, Todd. Are you really so stupid you didn't know the day?"

"Are you really so dull that you don't even notice a joke when it punches you in the face?" Todd added.

"Please don't actually punch him in the face," Tim said, running a hand over his face. How did Dick handle this?

* * *

Jason lead the way as Black Canary escorted them to the 'guest rooms'. They all knew they were being lead to a room which locked from the outside and was monitored by a camera.

In other words, they were being arrested.

"I hope you find these accommodations acceptable until we can arrange for you all to be sent home," Black Canary said diplomatically. She closed the door and their trained ears picked up the beep of the lock sliding into place.

"Why don't we just break out already?" Damian demanded to know.

"Because they're our best chance of getting home," Jason Todd pointed out. He walked over to the large bed and claimed it as his own by bouncing onto it and proceeding to lounge and relax into the soft mattress.

"I don't know about that," Tim said. "Do you really want to deal with Batman? Or Nightwing?"

"Nightwing? He was hiding in the corner, like we couldn't see him," Jason huffed. "I doubt he'll be much of an issue."

"Really?" Nightwing questioned through the intercom. A moment later, the lock beeped open and he walked in with Robin behind him. "Not much of an issue, am I?"

Robin looked them over, Jason especially.

"What are you staring at?" Jason demanded to know.

"Have you heard the name 'Jason Todd'?" Robin said. Nightwing held him back as the excited kid wanted to step closer to Jason.

Damian snorted, making a comment about how Todd would be stupid enough to not recognise his own name. Tim sighed and shook his head, apologising for their bitter words.

"It seems we react with harsh words whenever things don't go our way," he said.

"Oh, like Bruce!" Robin said.

All three heads turned to him. He looked at his shoes, face heating up in embarrassment as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong.

Jason turned back to Tim. "You were a strange kid."

Robin's head snapped out to watch Tim's reaction. The words hadn't even been directed at him and they hurt. However, to his wonder, his older self just shrugged.

"Better than boring. If I wasn't strange, I wouldn't have had the chance to be Robin."

Nightwing smiled down at Robin as awe grew on the young hero's face. His little brother was going to grow up strong. He was glad for it.

Nightwing also looked over to his other little brother. Jason grew up well for someone who was robbed of his chance to grow naturally. This, he decided, was better than the image he held in mind of Jason underneath the cold dirt. More sarcastic and harsh than little Jason this big Jason might be, but he was alive.

"I'm glad you're alive," Nightwing said to Jason with tears pricking his eyes.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're alive," Nightwing repeated for the baffled young adult.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I honestly feel that this isn't to the quality of some of my other stories but, oh well, it's for fun.

 

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jason stared at Nightwing.

"Where do you get off saying that?" he demanded to know. "You're 'glad' I'm alive? Great! Why didn't you do anything about it while I was alive?"

Nightwing stared in shock, his eyes widening.

"You know what happened to you in this universe?" Robin questioned.

"Of course I know! I died in my universe as well. Let me guess, a clown Batman should have put down did it?"

"Batman doesn't kill!" Robin said. "None of us do!"

Tim gave Damian a side glance. Damian noticed.

"What's that for?" Damian demanded to know, his hands on his hips and ready to fight. However, something stopped them from going at it. That was the fight bubbling between Nightwing and Jason.

"Killing him wouldn't have brought you back," Nightwing said.

"You'll regret it in a couple of months. I saw Batgirl out there, I bet he hasn't gotten to her yet."

"Are you threatening me using her?" Nightwing questioned, stepping forward. He could see the anger in Jason's eyes. It was similar to how everyone looked at him these days. He deserved it.

Jason stepped back, glaring. "It's a warning, stupid."

"We're doing just fine, thank you very much," Nightwing responded cockily. "We don't need your warnings."

Jason huffed and turned away.

"Really? Acting like a child?" Nightwing questioned. It was not a pleasant tone but a goading one.

"I'm not the one acting like a child!" Jason said, taking a couple steps back.

Nightwing's eyes narrowed. It seemed that Jason had grown up. The triggers which would have made his younger self lash out weren't working.

"You sure? Out of the two of us, I'm the one who's actually had the chance to grow up," he said. It was as close to joking about Jason's death as he could get. He topped it off with a smug look.

"Jason!" Tim warned, too late. Jason swung.

Nightwing didn't even duck, he let the hit crack into the side of his head. He swung back, weaker than normal, Jason grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground. He pulled Nightwing's arm back until the man was hissing in pain.

"Jason, let him go!" Tim said.

"Todd!" Damian growled, pulling out another knife.

"Where did he get that?" Robin asked Tim.

"He always has one. Forget about it," Tim responded, not looking away from his dueling brothers. "Worry about them."

"I'm not hurting him," Jason insisted. "Much. He was asking for it anyway."

"Yeah, right," Damian said in disbelief.

Nightwing rolled Jason off him and threw a punch. Jason grabbed it and punched him back.

"You're a lot weaker in this time," Jason commented, kicking Nightwing's legs. The black and blue hero landed on his behind.

"I'm tired, I guess," Nightwing responded, grinning back with blood between his teeth. He stood up and turned to Robin. "I'll be leaving. Call me if there's any issues with the computer security."

Robin nodded and watched as Nightwing left the room. A few moments later, they head the computer announce Nightwing's departure.

"That was strange," Tim commented once Nightwing had left.

Jason huffed. "What?"

"Nightwing."

"What are you talking about?" Damian demanded to know, nose crinkling in distaste.

Robin looked down at the boy. "What's his deal?" he asked his older self. "Like, I get why Jason doesn't like us, we replaced him. Why doesn't he like us?"

Tim explained, "because we were Robin and he wanted to be Robin and he was raised to be an ungrateful little brat."

"I was raised in my rightful place!" Damian growled.

"You only think that because you were told the world is yours," Tim muttered. "But we're getting distracted. Nightwing doesn't fight Jason like that."

"Newsflash, Nightwing had fought me plenty of times," Jason said.

Tim shook his head. "And those times, you were doing something which would hurt people. What have you done this time?"

"Nothing," Jason said haughtily. He raised and eyebrow and glared at Tim. "So?"

"I've seen Nightwing fight Todd-" Damian started to say before Tim interrupted.

"Think about it. Really think before I play it back." Tim pointed to his wrist computer, smaller and fancier than Robin's. "Nightwing was goading Jason. He wanted to be hurt."

"Are you saying the Blue Bird's a masochist?" Jason asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Damian glared at them both. "I think you're wrong and I'm going to prove it!"

"How?" Jason asked.

Robin watched in awe as the kid went over to the lock and, in a perfect imitation of Robin's voice, used the voice recognition to unlock it.

"Forgot he could do that," Tim sighed.

Robin stared at his older self with his mouth open. The kid just did a perfect imitation of his voice and future him just sounded like a tired parent!

"I did not know the kid could do that," Jason said with interest.

"You should hear his Ra's Al Ghul," Tim muttered, leaving the room. He had barely made it down the hall before he heard Damian screeching.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

* * *

The door burst open and Tim came running in with Jason and Robin behind him. Damian was sitting on La'gaan's chest with a knife poking up against green skin.

"Oh great," Jason sighed.

"Stand down!" Robin ordered, pulling out his staff.

"The crazy kid just attacked him!" Beast Boy said, shifting back from a tiger. He had been about to pounce.

Tim doubted that. Although Damian had attacked them before, sometimes without warning, he wouldn't attack without reason. Even if that reason was weak like them being too close to Damian's father and an obstacle to people recognising Damian's skill.

"How are they even out?" Tigress questioned Robin. "I thought you were taking them to be locked away until the League could get someone here?"

Robin ignored the question.

"What did he say?" Tim asked the room. "Or do?"

"Nothing!" La'gaan insisted. "Get this crazy kid off me!"

"You waste of space. How dare you pass judgement upon Nightwing," Damian growled. "How about you focus on your own skills, which I find lacking."

"Seriously? He just said something about Nightwing?" Jason didn't see that to be a reason to attack anyone. "Kid's too protective."

"All I said was that I was glad he's gone! And I questioned how long it would be before we kicked him out!"

"He's a founding member, Lagoon Boy," M'gann pointed out. She was treating the situation with caution, especially since she couldn't read the minds of the civilians. It was strange but not completely unheard of. She couldn't read Robin's thoughts either.

"So? He can't be trusted. He's part of the reason that we don't have a base anymore. How are we supposed to trust him to give missions when he can't even keep our location safe?"

"Part of the blame lies with me," Kaldur reminded him.

"Please, you only went undercover. He's the one who orchestrated everything," La'gaan reminded them.

"He has a point," Beast Boy admitted shyly.

"You said you're glad he's gone," Damian hissed. "That he was a waste of space."

"He's not meant to be up here anyway," Wonder Girl admitted. "I heard that the League was reviewing his choices."

"He dampens the mood," Blue Beetle admitted. "A bit like Batman."

Jason frowned. He had heard nothing but people praising Nightwing in the future. He was someone to trust. It felt like this world was the exact opposite.

"Damian, come over here," he said, giving a look over at Robin. Robin's shoulders where hanging low, in a way Jason hadn't seen since the kid first put Robin behind him and became Red Robin.

Damian seemed to sense something in Jason's tone, because the knife was gone in an instant and he was walking over to Jason's side.

"What is it, Todd?" he questioned.

Jason looked over the group gathered. "Do you really feel that Nightwing can't be trusted?" he asked. After a moment, there were some hesitant nods. "You don't trust a guy who would kill himself to keep you safe? Ridiculous. No wonder criminals can get an edge over you."

"It is not your place to say anything," Black Canary said.

"Aren't you their therapist?" Jason asked her, crossing his arms. He made an intimidating figure and, thankfully, no one voiced how much like Batman he seemed in that moment. A tower of unmoving human. "Haven't you explained how a negative environment is detrimental to themselves and others, especially whomever is being targeted with the negativity?"

Damian smirked at the expressions on the faces of those gathered. Their mouths had dropped open at the eloquence coming from Jason's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: There's a description of self-harm in this chapter (or at least, how I imagine it feels to harm yourself). Anyway, I'll also clear up some differences between the characters:
> 
> Tim (future) is always going to be referred to as Tim. Same for his Jason and his Damian.
> 
> Tim (past, current) is always going to be referred to as Robin. And his Nightwing should always be referred to as Nightwing as well.
> 
> Hero names for past/current time characters and civilian names for future versions of the characters.

 

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Robin looked up at his older self. Tim stood tall, not even phased by Jason's words. However, he had been frowning this whole time. It was only now that he was an adult, he could hear the barbs in how these teenagers were expressing their frustration. It was a crude way of dealing with feeling inept and needlessly cruel. They couldn't see the damage their words were doing.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"We need to find Nightwing," Tim said.

Damian nodded, not really sure what was going on but he was fine with any plan which involved leaving.

"Although I don't like it, I agree," Jason said. "Let's go find the Blue Bird."

"How do you plan to leave?" M'gann asked, floating over. She stopped when Damian turned to glare at her, a warning about getting too close.

Tim tapped away at the computer under his sleeve. The backdoor into the zeta program which Nightwing had exploited was still there. He used it and was not surprised when Damian pushed his way through first.

Tim smirked at the surprised looks from the team as the zeta let Damian though with no alarms going off.

Jason jumped through next.

"You're welcome to join us," Tim said to his younger self before walking into the light of the Zeta.

* * *

Damian looked over the short and damp rooftops. This was Bludhaven on a rainy night. The smell of smog in the air was damped with the scent of water and rock.

"How are we going to find him?" Jason questioned, looking around for a moment before staring at Tim. "I don't want to walk around in this for longer than necessary."

"And what do you want me to do?" Tim asked.

"You're usually the one with a plan."

"I have a plan," Robin said. He froze for a moment when they all stared at him. It was hard to believe that one of these people was his older self. They were all so confident and sure in their actions.

Like Nightwing, Superman and Batman.

"Well?" Damian demanded to know. Even the little one, a head shorter than him, held the same air. Robin was slightly jealous.

"Nightwing has trackers in his suit," Robin said, looking down at his wrist computer as he pulled up a map. If he didn't look at them, he could pretend he was talking to someone in the team or reporting to Batman. He quickly activated Nightwing's location. "And it seems he hasn't turned then off."

"Idiot Grayson," Damian muttered.

"Maybe he doesn't care if he's found?" Jason suggested in a cheerful tone.

"Don't count on it," Tim muttered, thinking that maybe Nightwing just didn't expect anyone to come after him.

The tracker led them to a roof. They landed on it and looked around.

"I don't see-" Damian started to say before Jason knocked him on the head and motioned for him to be quiet.

Tim tapped Jason's shoulder and gave him an inquiring look. Jason pointed over at the entrance to the rooftop stairs. Leaning against the wall was a black figure. It took some time to see and they had to be looking for it.

Nightwing was curled up against the wall with something in his hands.

"Robin, you stay back," Tim whispered to his younger self. Robin hadn't seen the knife in Nightwing's hands yet.

* * *

After he had left, Nightwing had started his patrol of Bludhaven. Crime happened at all hours so it didn't take long for him to find a couple of muggings to stop. As he tied up his third criminal of the night, the sky opened up with rain.

Nightwing flinched. It was wet and every drop felt like someone flicking his skin. His body was aching in moments. Nothing more would be done tonight. Dick made his way to a familiar rooftop without thinking.

It was down those stairs that he had made a mistake which haunted him even now. He had let someone under his care shoot a criminal dead. Then he had let that someone touch him in ways which not even the rain had been able to erase.

He knew he shouldn't but he sat down. He lent against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest. Slipping his hand inside his boot, he pulled out a small knife.

He really shouldn't but he couldn't help it. There was a tight ball in the middle of his chest, right where his heart was and he knew this helped. The knife glinted in the dark and he slid it across his arms. He wasn't drawing blood but the thin slide of the blade tingled across his skin. A light touch which kept him from the memories. He did that over and over, changing arms to increase the sensation.

After a while, the memories grew a little stronger and dulled the tingle along his arms. Nightwing pressed a little harder, enjoying the slice of his suit. The way the seam split was fascinating. A little harder and his skin went red with the path of the blade. He did that a couple of times, drawing lines across his skin.

The rain roared around him. The words of his teammates, echoed in his own voice, faded as he sliced a little deeper. Red welled up, dotting his upper arm with little bubbles of blood.

A hand grabbed his wrist in a tight grip. Nightwing tensed, heart thudding a mile a minute. He hadn't noticed anyone else!

"What are you doing?" It was Jason from the future. Or other reality or something.

He had no right to barge in and take that tone with Nightwing! He didn't know what Nightwing had done.

"It was just a little cut," he insisted.

Jason looked down his arm. Nightwing could feel the trail of blood crying across his arm and down to the wet ground.

The next voice made Nightwing's blood run cold. "What's going on?" Robin questioned innocently. He looked at Nightwing with bright blue eyes hidden behind a black mask. "Why is there a knife?"

"I keep it in my boot for emergencies," Nightwing explained, trying to smile. His lips felt heavy and he couldn't hold it for more than a moment. He could practically feel the dead look he had in his eyes. He needed to smile. Stupid, stupid! Nightwing was supposed to smile and not be Batman! Not let the tears overflow as he couldn't even shake off his dead brother.

"What was he doing?" Damian asked Tim.

Tim shook his head. "I'll explain later. Jason-"

"I've got the knife," Jason said, holding it up. However, he hadn't let go of Nightwing's wrist. Nightwing felt his touch like burning. It made his insides itch.

"Let go," he managed to squeeze out.

* * *

Nightwing's voice was tight as he forced himself to speak. He wasn't looking at Jason and his arm was limp. Jason wondered just what his Nightwing had been like after he died. Had their Nightwing cut himself in the past as well? Did he have panic attacks after being touched?

"We need to get you out of this rain," Jason said to Nightwing, kneeling down. He was glad the others decided to not comment on how he was suddenly treating Nightwing with kid's gloves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: A chapter for the boys to relax a little before we get into the dark stuff again.

 

**Chapter 4**

Jason and Tim moved to each side of Nightwing. Robin hovered at Tim's side, looking at Nightwing and worrying about how he looked so pale and sick. Robin told them where the nearest safehouse was and they started heading this way.

"So, I once had a mission which took me to a circus," Jason said. The other three looked at him like he was crazy. Why was he talking about this now? "My team was Artemis, not your Artemis," Jason said to Robin. "Your Artemis is green and blond. My Artemis is red. Very red. We match well."

Nightwing leapt from the building, using his jumpline to get to the other side. Jason was right behind him and it was obvious to them that he had jumped in order to make sure that, even if Nightwing hadn't used his line, someone would have been there to catch him.

"Why did he say that?" Robin asked Tim.

"He's trying to distract Nightwing from whatever it is that's causing him to..." Tim trailed off.

"I actually meant the 'we match' comment."

"That's because Todd goes by 'Red Hood' and wears the red hood to match," Damian answered. "And you two better hurry up or we'll get left behind."

"Red Hood?" Robin questioned. However, Damian and Tim had left the roof, swinging across to the next one. It was probably a good thing. Robin supposed he didn't really want to know why Jason was using an alias which was last used by the Joker.

* * *

Jason's story was still going as Robin made it to the next rooftop.

"So Dick-"

"Dick?" Robin questioned. "When did he get in the story?"

Jason gave him a curious look for a moment before recalling that Robin had taken his sweet time getting across the rooftops.

"Right, you missed it. I asked Dick along. Why not bring the circus boy to the circus? I mean, I was probably only pulling him away from drinking party with Wally so-"

"Wally? Wally West?" Robin questioned. Nightwing twitched but didn't have the heart to ask the question which burst from Robin's mouth. "So he didn't die in your universe!"

"West disappeared in a burst of speed force or something," Damian said. "He's a speedster, there's no way that killed him."

"He got better," Tim said by way of explanation.

Nightwing paused for a moment. His voice was soft as he questioned whether their Wally could come back too.

"Depends on how he 'died,'" Damian said. "After all, I only heard the story from Grayson and it sounded outlandish. There were aliens and spaceships and some kind of detonators and West vanished while trying to stop one-"

"The invasion!" Robin said with a grin. That's what happened to their Wally. He grinned up at Nightwing. "Maybe Wally's not gone forever!"

Nightwing nodded, expression still bland and tight. They finally reached the safehouse, Jason breaking in without setting off any alarms or traps. He opened up the place for the rest of them.

"Are there any space clothes in here?" he demanded to know, pulling off his shirt. "I'm drenched."

"We all are," Tim sighed, peeling off a jacket which stuck a little too tightly to his skin. "We're going to get sick after this."

"Maybe you will," Damian said, standing with his arms crossed. He refused to take his clothes off and expose any weakness to the cold and wet. "I, however, am the result of perfect breeding. I do not get sick." He immediately sneezed.

* * *

Jason vanished for a couple of moments and came out with four sets of clothes. He tossed a set of shirt and pants at Damian.

"You can keep your pants if you want but at least change your shirt." He tossed another shirt at Tim. "That'll probably be a dress on you-"

"Robe," Tim corrected automatically.

"Whatever, just wear it."

Robin raised his hand as he added, "I have a set of clothes here."

"No offence, but you're smaller than him," Jason said, pointing a thumb in Tim's direction. "You grew a tiny, tiny, little bit over the years. So I don't think they'll fit."

"I'll wear this," Tim sighed. He looked at his younger self. "Robin, you should wear your spares. After all, you're drenched too."

Robin didn't think it was a big deal but he didn't want them to argue with him. He walked off to change. Since Damian and Tim had done the same, Jason had been left alone with Nightwing in the dining, kitchen and lounge area.

Jason turned to Nightwing. "You with us yet?" he asked as the other hero peeled off his mask.

Nightwing's eyes focused on him with an intensity Jason hadn't seen since the last time he attacked Gotham.

"I didn't need your help."

"Whatever." Jason wasn't in the mood to be goaded into another fight.

"Exactly. Why couldn't you use that 'whatever' attitude and just leave me alone?" Dick's voice started rising as he continued to speak. "I can't do this anymore. I'm useless."

"You?" Jason snorted. Dick was the exactly opposite of useless. "Doesn't that team of yours need you?"

The mask slipped from Nightwing's fingers to the ground as the hero began to laugh. It was dark, empty chuckle which caused his shoulders to shake as if he was crying.

"They don't care what I do. Wally's dead because of me-" When Jason opened his mouth to counter that, Dick interrupted, "I know you said he's alive in your time but who knows what'll happen now. It doesn't change that we've mourned him. It doesn't change that it was my fault. I encouraged him to come back. He died because of me. People die because of me. I let them all down. Batman's right to be disappointed in me. I wouldn't be surprised if he disowned me."

Jason felt slightly guilty as the teenagers returned. His first thought as Nightwing's mouth clicked shut was  _'thank goodness he's stopped'_. The second was that this was not good. Nightwing had been on a roll and yet, had been aware enough to stop when the younger ones came back.

He needed some way to help Nightwing deal. He cursed in his head in 5 different languages. His eyes scanned the room.

Nightwing had terrible taste in books. However, right under the books was a shelf of DVDs.

"Okay kiddies, get a towel for the wet bird and a DVD to watch," Jason announced. "We're going to have a movie night."

Nightwing blinked, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'll make popcorn," Tim said, standing up. Robin gave them all confused looks.

"I get to pick," Damian said. "Otherwise we'll end up with some 'Disney' junk."

Nightwing muttered about how Disney wasn't junk.

* * *

Jason kept glancing over at Nightwing during the movie. He knew he wasn't the only one. Nightwing's hair was damp and plastered over his hair. He was curled up on the couch, still in wet uniform and with his eyes fixed on the screen. The worst part was that Jason could smell the slight metallic tang of blood attached to the uniform. It made him twitchy and geared up for a fight.

Damian was worried but trying not to show it. He frowned at the screen and made comments which were obviously meant to goad Nightwing into arguing with him.

It didn't work.

Tim could see what Damian was doing and failing to do. His worry showed on his face as he tapped away on his wrist computer. Jason had a feeling he was looking up everything on cutting he could find, attempting to find some straightforward method of helping Nightwing.

Jason knew that there was no straightforward guide which would help. It would take time, something they didn't really have.

On the screen, the superhero family were making their way to the final battle as a robot raged in the streets. They were flying, the one with the power to stretch holding their van to the glider-plane.

"What?" Damian gasped in horror. "That wouldn't work! Even if someone could stretch like that, they wouldn't be able to hold the weight of a van and four people inside it!"

"I don't know," Tim sighed, a little tired of Damian's complaining and questioning of everything. "Plastic Man might be able to do it."

"Plastic Man's done something similar. He has this trick where he stretches himself out into a hot air balloon and carries people around. I don't think strain is something elastic people feel," Robin said.

Damian stared at him. Even Tim seemed a little awed.

"I don't remember that. How do you remember that?"

Jason snorted. "You're getting old!"

"If he's old, what does that make you Todd?" Damian asked, defending Tim for once. Honestly, he just enjoyed insulting Jason.

"I... um... collect information about heroes and stuff," Robin said shyly. He looked to Tim. "Don't you still talk to heroes to find out what they've been up to?"

"I have computers to keep me up to date," Tim responded.

"You're really following in Batman's footsteps like a good little bird," Jason commented lightly. It was a joke like any other he was used to making. Sure it was designed to hurt but the others never really showed any reaction to his teasing.

Until now. Nightwing tensed. It was something he never seen Nightwing do. Nightwing didn't get tense. He got loose. He got cheeky. Not tense.

"Let's just watch the movie," Jason back peddled, settling back into the couch. Nightwing was like a rock beside him. "The best part is coming up."

"Really? Wait, that scene?" Tim started laughing. "You like the married couple scene?"

"The what?" Damian questioned. It finally dawned on them. Damian hadn't seen this movie before.

"It's nothing but a wife hiding her husband's costume. Like what Alfred does if any of us have been working more than 24 hours straight outside times of crisis," Tim said.

"Spoilers!" Tim said, covering his ears.

"You've seen this movie already," Jason countered, pointing at Robin. Robin nodded.

"There had better be more explosions," Damian muttered as Jason and Tim started arguing about spoilers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is a slightly shorter chapter than usual. I felt it was at a good place to end the chapter... and also this chapter was a pain to write. We're still not done dealing with Nightwing's issues. I have a plan.

 

**Chapter 5**

Robin's communicator went off. He answered it in another room and returned with a serious expression on his face.

"The team called. They have a mission and need a hacker," he said. "Nightwing, can you watch them?"

Nightwing glanced over at Jason before he nodded and gave Robin a small smile. "Be safe."

Robin grinned and leapt out the window. The moment he was gone, Nightwing stood up. He commented on how it was getting late and they should get to bed. He motioned to where all the guest rooms were, which had been converted into a small weapons cache, a training room and a server room. But there were air mattresses they could sleep on in the wardrobe.

"Nope," Tim said, standing up. "We're not going to bed right now. It's too early. And we haven't had anything to eat."

"I want pasta," Jason said.

"Chinese it is," Tim responded walking over to the door.

"Wait! You can't even get the order right! So why are you going to get the food?" Jason growled. He pointed at Damian. "Follow him kid."

Damian glared. If he considered himself to be a lesser child, he would have poked his tongue out at Jason. He followed the instruction anyway.

Nightwing protested as they weren't supposed to be walking around without someone watching them but Tim countered all his arguments. Nightwing should know that they would be able to defend themselves and that they return because they wouldn't leave Jason here. Jason wondered if Tim was telling the truth about not leaving him behind.

* * *

The door squeaked closed and Jason now had to wonder if he was making the right decision. He didn't know whether to hope that Nightwing would open up now that it was just the two of them or if he would remain silent and they could pretend that earlier didn't happen. It was unlikely that he would-

Nightwing interrupted his train of thought. "I wasn't trying to kill myself."

Jason couldn't hide the twitch which went through his body at that.

Nightwing continued, "I know you all thought that, I could see it. And you don't seem to want to leave me alone, which means that you expect me to try again. It was just a little stress reliever. I'm fine now."

"Is that why your hands are shaking?" Jason asked. "Or why you haven't changed out of that damp uniform?"

Nightwing rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go change."

Jason felt annoyance bubble up inside him. He wanted to punch Nightwing but he knew that he was being baited into doing it.

"You have better self-control than I thought," Nightwing mused as he saw Jason's hand clench.

"I'm not your stress reliever," Jason growled angrily. "Not like that. Contrary to what everyone else thinks, I don't like hurting people."

"Just that some people deserve it," Nightwing said. It was the kind response Jason expected from his future Dick, who would be saying it as if quoting Jason's ideals and not his own. He didn't expect that response from Nightwing. Nightwing had yet to meet the returned Jason.

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked.

Nightwing shook his head and once again said he was going to change. Jason waited patiently, keeping time in his head. He would give Nightwing five minutes before he checked in on him. The last thing he needed was to have to explain to his brothers about how he lost the blue bird.

* * *

Nightwing returned in three minutes, but not alone.

"At least let me put on a shirt," he complained as he was marched towards the couch by an angry red-head.

"Barbara Gordon?" Jason questioned as an out-of-uniform Batgirl tossed Nightwing a shirt.

"Don't act surprised. You already knew that," Batgirl said to him. "And he," she pointed at Nightwing. "Tried to escape out the window the moment I arrived. You're not leaving me with babysitting duty, Dick."

Jason was not surprised that Nightwing tried to leave at the first opportunity.

"So why was Nightwing leaving? And why did Robin call me to come and 'talk' with you all?"

"Check his wrists," Jason said.

Nightwing jumped to his feet. "Hold on! My wrists are fine."

"Arms then."

Nightwing growled but it was too late. Batgirl had managed to connect the dots.

"Are you hurting yourself?" she asked. She had suspected something like that with the way he threw himself into danger however, she hadn't expected it to evolve into Nightwing actually hurting himself outside of fights.

"It's not a big deal," Nightwing insisted, eyes wide and body tense and shivering. "Visiting the team is stressful and having visitors from the future hasn't helped either."

"You goaded Jason into a fight," Batgirl reminded him. Neither of them were surprised that she had found that out. Either Robin had told her or she had watched the whole thing herself. "You should be happy to see him but you pushed buttons until he attacked you. What if those things were the last words you had said to him?"

Jason couldn't stop looking at Nightwing's hands as Batgirl spoke. At first they were clenched and then they loosened as they trembled more and more. Finally, Nightwing clasped his hands together so tightly that his knuckles were white and his fingers were red. Jason was reminded of a volcano about to explode.

"I KNOW THAT!" Nightwing shouted. "I know I don't belong on the team! I messed up, I got Wally killed and Artemis lost her fiancé because of me! I'm untrustworthy, a fool, a waste of space! I don't even have the strength to leave. I'm a founding member; I can't leave! The team are the only people I get to interact with. I can pretend I'm not... like I'm not a killer."

"You're not a killer," Batgirl said.

Jason's mouth dropped open. What about all the other stuff? He had no idea that Nightwing's issues ran so deep. How often had he been hearing this stuff from the team that he could recite it so easily and with such conviction?

"And what about your job?" she asked.

Nightwing looked away, fringe falling over his eyes like a curtain. "I had to quit. Keeping an eye on Kaldur and Artemis as well as running the team and looking after Bludhaven and Gotham left me with no time for it."

Jason let out a low whistle which startled the two vigilantes. "Nice."

Nightwing's eyes were wide and his stance loose, like he was ready to fight Jason. "What do you mean by that?" Even his words had bite to them.

Jason grinned and held out his hands, reminding them that he was unarmed. "Okay, so you were working as contact for two undercover agents, running the team and looking after two cities? Even with the Zeta teleporting you all over the place, that's still a lot of work. Nice job." Oh great. He could practically see the disbelief and wondering about what motive was behind Jason's words. It was an expression he had seen on his Dick's face quite a bit. But to see it now? How long had it been since someone had given Nightwing a compliment?

Jason glanced over at Batgirl and saw the same realisation on her face. Someone was going to have to talk to the team about not putting people down every moment they got; they weren't Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I am not 100%. My head is sore and heavy, my nose is stuffed up (to the point of 'funny voice') and so are my ears and my throat alternates between scratchy and gunked up. So, while I managed to write this, I'm not editing. I'm posting and then going to bed. I have work tomorrow and I can't bow out of my contract.

 

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jason breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and Tim and Damian came in with the food.

"That's not pasta... or Chinese," he said. They were carrying a familiar bag from a fast food place which specialised in hot chicken and chips.

Damian raised his chin in challenge. "Then maybe you should have come."

"I had to hack Bruce's account to get us some money," Tim said. "So you'll eat your chicken and like it."

Jason shrugged. He wasn't complaining. Batgirl and Nightwing looked over the food and Tim made up a plate for them. They all sat on the floor as they ate. The room was silent for the first couple of minutes. Jason, Tim and Damian were trying to figure out what topics they could talk about which wouldn't involve spoiling things for the future. Batgirl didn't have much to say, although she kept glancing over at Nightwing.

Nightwing was the one who often filled silences. But this night, he just ate his food. He yawned after a couple of bites.

"Sit down," Batgirl said, grabbing his pants as he went to stand. "You've had like three bites. Eat more."

Nightwing sighed and sat back down.

"Want me to spoon feed you?" Jason teased, pulling the spoon out of the gravy and pointing it in Nightwing's direction.

"Jason!" Tim said in a scandalised tone.

"Todd," Damian huffed.

Nightwing smiled. It wasn't like the wide grins he had been giving the team. The corners of his eyes crinkled and he reached over, dipping a chip into the gravy.

"Hey!" Jason cried, scandalised. They had agreed before eating; no dipping in the gravy tub!

Nightwing just kept smiling. He didn't really have an easy comeback to Jason's words but he was trying to relax around them. He ate the chip.

"Serves you right," Tim commented.

The rest of the meal passed light-heartedly.

* * *

Batgirl informed them that they would start working on a way to send them back tomorrow. Their situation had been reviewed and it was decided to let both Clark and Zatara have a look. Magic and science would find some kind of answer to the method of returning them to their time.

"What about Batman?" Tim asked as he wanted all the information. As expected, Damian huffed and turned away at the thought of this past version of his father and Jason crossed his arms and glared.

Batgirl glanced to Jason. "There are things he needs to do."

Tim nodded. He just managed to refrain from sighing. It was likely that Batman had learnt that Jason was alive and didn't know how to approach the angry young adult.

"Okay, I'm taking the couch!" Jason announced, pulling out a blanket and throwing it over the couch. "And none of you wake me up at any time or I'm putting a bullet between your eyes."

"Yes, yes," Tim said in a placating manner. He had been threatened and beaten by Jason enough times that the threats had lost meaning. Especially in this situation where Jason would be stopped by Nightwing and Batgirl of the past. "I'll take the server room."

"You're going to regret letting him do that," Damian said, "just like how you'll regret letting me have the weapons cache room to sleep in."

"I'm sorry I don't have a proper bedroom," Nightwing responded automatically. Like he was the one at fault.

Damian's eyes went wide for a moment. It had been a long time since he had seen this attitude from Nighting. He had still been with his mother when he had last experienced it.

Damian attempted to clarify, "I'm just saying. He's a hacker and I'm a weapons expert."

"Point taken," Batgirl said. "But I doubt you'll change rooms if we say so. Just don't complain about Nightwing's weapon collection or internet speed."

"My internet speed is fine," Nightwing muttered to himself.

The boys retired to their bedrooms. Batgirl slipped into the free room, keeping an eye on Nightwing. The night passed without incident, until the morning.

* * *

Nightwing was up before the sun. Jason thought he looked pale and like he hadn't had any sleep. But he must have because Jason had sneaked a peak during the night and it hadn't looked like Nightwing had been faking. He was pretty good at figuring out when people weren't sleeping. It was a side-effect of all the sneaking around Jason did as Red Hood.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked, the words unfamiliar on his tongue.

Nightwing flicked on the coffee maker. "I'm fine. You?"

Jason was disbelieving of that statement. "You don't look it. Did you sleep last night?"

"Not really. But you don't really want to know what I feel right now," Nightwing responded.

Jason was never one to back down from a challenge. "Hit me."

Nightwing gave him a confused look. "You mean, punch you?"

With a snort, Jason clarified, "no. Tell me how you're really feeling."

Nightwing thought about it for a while. "A little like death warmed over. Wait-" he seemed to recall who he was talking to. "Can I say that?"

"I love death jokes. Mostly the ones I make but," Jason shrugged. He would let it pass since Dick didn't appreciate his jokes in the future. This would be a good memory. "Anyway, what else?"

Nightwing hummed into his coffee. "Useless. I have no idea how we can get you home. I just have to hope that Clark or Zatara can come up with something. Although Zatanna might be able to provide an alternative perspective to her father. I'll go call her."

Jason tried not to scream in frustration as Nightwing ducked out of the room.

"He's not really willing to open up, is he?" Tim questioned, popping into the room a couple of moments later.

"You were listening?"

Tim didn't answer that question but Jason didn't need him to. They both knew Jason was right.

"He sees me as the Robin he's sort of in charge of and Damian as a kid. There's no way he'll open up to either of us," Tim said. Jason tried to look sympathetic about that but it was difficult. He enjoyed seeing Tim frustrated, especially since it was over Nightwing talking to Jason over everyone else.

Batgirl seemed to choose that moment to walk in, as if reminding Jason that he wasn't the only one Nightwing could show his true feelings too.

Nightwing had a really small circle of people he could open up to and rely on. A really, really small circle.

* * *

The easiest way to corner Nightwing was in his room. Jason couldn't be sure that he'd be able to get the hero alone any other time of the day.

"You know what you need? Someone you can talk to. Another 'Agent A'."

Nightwing paused, Justice League communicator in hand. He stared at Jason with his lips slightly parted.

"The team has Black Canary," he pointed out in a hard tone.

"Ah yes," Jason said in his 'I'm the villain, look at me!' voice. Roy had been the one to title the tone he took now. "Black Canary. Who is the 'team's' little secret keeper. Who didn't really do anything about the nasty comments and unfit work environment. Yeah, I meant someone not belonging to the team."

Nightwing stared at him. "Since when did you talk in business terms? And there's no one else."

"There is someone. Leslie Thompkins."

Nightwing was surprised by that. Jason could see he almost instantly figured out who Jason was talking about. The kind doctor who knew Batman's identity and looked out for Gotham in ways they never could.

"She's really busy though," Nightwing said, thinking of all the people who went to Leslie's clinic to be fixed up because they couldn't afford to go anywhere else.

"Help her on rounds and she won't mind listening to you talk," Jason said. "I used to do it all the time."

"And now? In your time I mean?" Nightwing asked.

Jason could hear the hesitance in his voice. Nightwing wouldn't go if Jason didn't and he would know if Jason lied. But, Jason had suggested Leslie because he could answer that question.

"I jump in through the window and she immediately gives me patients to check on."

"Seriously?"

"We're trained in first aid, emergency aid and I did a couple of nursing certificates back when I was Robin, just in case. She can show you the rest. Just forge someone's signature and don't kill anyone and it's all good."

"I don't think I could do that," Nightwing said. "I mean, I could get someone else in trouble if I messed up."

"And that's why I end up being give patients. You'll be fine. She won't give you anything that makes you uncomfortable and you'll get to talk to someone who can stand up to Batman and not tell him what you've been saying." Jason knew that Bruce had, in his own, stupid caring way, tried to squeeze information out of Leslie. Not only was she not afraid to tell him to leave, she also had Alfred's number of speed dial.

"I'll think about it," Nightwing said.

Jason went out and told Batgirl about what he had suggested. She would make sure that Nightwing would go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This is the final chapter. This is pretty much all I had planned for this story from the prompt/conversation given. Also, it's a day late because fanfiction.net (which is where I edit before upload) wouldn't load any account pages, I kept getting errors. So I went to bed and left it until today.

 

**Chapter 7**

* * *

One moment Dick Grayson was standing outside Wayne Manor, ready to go after his brothers. The next, he felt like he had been thrown into the ocean as he dropped through time to where they had been.

It hadn't taken long to reclaim the weapon from Tim's attackers. What had taken a while was the discussion on whether Dick would go in costume or civilian clothes. Bruce decided that Dick should wear his costume as Nighting going after Gotham residents was more believable than Dick somehow managing to time travel. However, by that time, Alfred decreed that rest was in order before time jumping with strange equipment they barely understood.

Dick appeared in the spot his brothers had occupied the day before in the Watchtower and found only Black Canary sitting there and having breakfast. She looked up.

"Nightwing?" She took in the uniform he was wearing, slightly more streamlined than the one he recalled wearing in this time. "From the future?"

"Something like that," he responded flippantly. "Did three boys appear sometime yesterday? One grumpy one, one lanky one and one little bitey one?"

"Bruce Wayne's boys?" she questioned. Dick nodded. "Of course." After a pause, she asked, "so how are things?"

"Good," he responded automatically. Black Canary wasn't a confidant of his like she had been back when he was Robin. "Could you call them here?"

"Are you really going to be about business?" she questioned curiously.

Dick sighed. "The longer I'm here, the more risk there is of losing our way back to our time as things may change. I'd rather that didn't happen."

He waited, leaning against the wall as he did. The team slowly made their way to the watchtower in order to hang out. First M'gann arrived. Then Connor. La'gaan arrived with a couple more members following right behind. They gave him curious glances but didn't interact with him.

Finally someone gathered the courage to ask.

"Are you still with the team?" M'gann asked.

Dick knew that his past self from this time would hear the hopeful tone in a negative light. He would have thought that she was acting hopeful of him leaving. However, he had worked long and hard to counter such thoughts.

"No." It was a flat response but he saw the hurt flash across her face. Yes, she had been hoping that he was still a part of the team he founded. "I gained a protégé for a time and that left me with no time for the team." He wasn't about to tell them that he had to take over as Batman for a while. That had not been an easy year.

"Really?" Connor questioned sceptically.

"My protégé's a special kid," Dick responded. "And I still hang with you guys. We had waffles together last Sunday."

"Waffles?" Connor questioned with a curious glance at M'gann.

M'gann looked amazed. "I can't make waffles yet. Were they good?"

"It's a specialty of the one who made them," Dick explained. "And I'm going to stop there because that's getting into spoiler territory." He smiled at his pun. Even if they didn't know Stephanie Brown, future Spoiler and Batgirl, yet.

They all nodded like they understood.

"Are we really going to be buddy-buddy?" La'gaan asked.

"We're going to be pleasant with each other, yes," Dick said to him in a clipped tone. "Unless you have a complaint or advice to offer?"

"Yeah. Stop being a puppet master," La'gaan responded with a grin. It was obvious that he expected Dick to back down.

Dick faintly remembered times back here when he had backed down. His own self-worth made him take the blame because it came from someone else. Maybe he also started seeking it out through his actions and words. However, as he needed to constantly remind himself, he was working on his negativity.

The time Leslie had let Jason shoot him with foam bullets anytime he said anything negative had probably been one of the best days of Jason's life, Jason had certainly been smiling throughout.

"Have you voiced this more than once?" Dick didn't need to wait for an answer. "I don't need to hear this unless I've engaged in such unbecoming behaviour again even after your... not quite helpful advice."

"Now, come on. That's a little harsh," La'gaan said.

"If I remember correctly, you've been saying whatever you want, thinking that everyone agrees with you because they're silent. I'm sorry to say, they might not and remain silent because it's not nice to level criticism at others."

There was a slow clap from the door as Jason, Tim and Damian walked in.

Jason stopped clapping and grinned. "How very after school special of you, Nightwing. Although I'm glad to hear someone speak up. That kid has been running his mouth off since we got here. It got so bad we went to hang out in Bludhaven instead."

Dick raised a masked eyebrow at Tim.

Tim shrugged. "Jason's half right. Thanks for coming to get us Nightwing."

"It's fine. Bruce Wayne's footing the bill," Dick responded.

"Really? Father paid you to get us?" Damian grumbled.

Dick walked over and ruffled the kid's hair. "Of course not. He paid the Justice League. I think he was looking for some way to pass them a few hundred thousand into their hands without it getting caught in red tape so it was a bonus."

"Father always has multiple reasons behind what he does," Damian said proudly.

Robin looked up at Nightwing and then to Dick. "Does this mean you're taking them back?"

"Correct."

"I guess Zatanna, Zatara and Superman won't be needed then," Nightwing said. "I'll call them now."

He left the room. Robin looked Dick up and down.

"I'm fine," Dick said. "Just... and this is the only time I'll say this but, follow Jason's advice. If I remember correctly, there are other things going on right now that I didn't want to talk about."

"Like what?" Tim and Robin said in unison. Instead of getting the answer they wanted, half the room started laughing at the similarities. Thankfully, those not in the know just thought they were both interested in knowing.

"Time to go!" Dick announced, pulling out the weapon which made the portals between here and their home.

"Of course you avoid the question," Jason sighed as he walked towards the portal Dick shot into the ground.

"Hey, how many people can say they've jumped through a hole in the Justice League headquarters?" Dick quipped.

"I wish I wasn't one of them," Jason muttered, shoving Tim into the hole. Tim cried out a 'hey!' before he was swallowed up. Jason gave Damian a meaningful look before jumping in.

Damian knew what it meant. Make sure Dick comes back. He took the vigilante's hand and gave him his best 'I'm just a kid' look. It was the one he used to get out of trouble in the street, right before beating people up.

"Alright, let's go," Nightwing said, pulling him into the hole. They were gone moments later.

"That was weird," La'gaan said. "Did it sound like future Nightwing knew those kids personally?"

"Uh," Robin found the question awkward but he had prepared answers for every question they could ask. "Possibly? I mean, Bruce Wayne is an important man in Gotham. It wouldn't surprise me if his kids got kidnapped on an almost daily basis."

"But you don't know them?" La'gaan asked.

Robin shook his head and lied, "I don't handle kidnappings of prominent people in Gotham. Batman likes to hand those cases personally." The second part wasn't much of a lie though.

* * *

Nightwing stayed away from the team for a little bit, only meeting up for missions or outside social gatherings. Batgirl managed to get him to talk to Leslie and he seemed to slowly have more energy. Time crawled forward, until a day when a group tried to kidnap Tim but got Jason and Damian as well.

When the boys reappeared in their time, they stuck close to Dick for the rest of the day and patrolled with him during the night. Jason found a moment between thieves and carjackers to check that Dick wasn't still using knives for hurting himself. Dick hadn't.

Tim found a moment to ask his question again. Just what had Nightwing not wanted to share back then which had been hurting him so much?

Dick had never been happier to hear a police car rush past. He quickly hurried after it in case they needed assistance. Later, he just told Tim to check with Leslie, knowing that she would never tell Tim what had happened to Nightwing around the same time as the invasion. Being unable to save someone, having the person you thought you were teaching become a murderer and... the other things she did to him, and then losing his best friend only weeks later were things Dick had spend years trying to move past. Wally coming back helped... a little. It didn't completely erase the initial pain of believing him gone forever or the missed moments in between.

Leslie had only one piece of advice, given in the moments where he handed her a man found beaten in the street.

"Since you're all together, why not spend some time with them? Watch a movie or something."

Dick decided to pick up some Chinese take away and downloaded a movie involving time travel. It would be ready to stream to the TV the moment they walked through the door.


End file.
